The disclosure relates to an electrical device having a control unit and to an electrical device system comprising such an electrical device.
Electrical devices are known from the prior art. Both portable and fixed electrical devices are usually operated by at least one control unit, which controls, for example, an electrical drive of the electrical device and for this purpose, for example, draws electrical power from an electrical energy store of the electrical device. In addition, electrical device systems are also known, for instance comprising electrical devices and replaceable energy storage modules, which as such each likewise constitute an electrical device.